Let Go
by Muffinizer
Summary: [One Shot] So let go, Roxas. What’re you afraid of? The darkness is fine. Don’t worry. I’ll make you feel better soon. [Implied one sided AkuRoku?] [Unsure of genres, ha...] [Err, slight spoilers?]


_Let Go_

**A quickie, a really short one-shot that I wanted to write before I went to sleep. (Currently 9:37 PM here.) Err, the thing's kinda based on Frou Frou's **_**Let Go**_**; it's a really good song if I say so myself. And that means a lot since I despise American music, yet this is… Well, maybe not technically American since I don't think they're American, but in English. Yeah.**

**Note: Implied… nothing! So perhaps there's kinda… a bit implied AkuRoku, though not really. It's just in Axel's point of view. God, I **_**hat**_** – yes, **_**hat**_** – first person…**

**Disclaimer: **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** and its characters belong to Squeenix, while the title song thingy belongs to Frou Frou. Umm, kinda. Haha.**

**Summary: So let go, Roxas. What're you afraid of? The darkness is fine. Don't worry. I'll make you feel better soon.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I watched you walk up to us, purposeful strides, with your chin up as you elegantly took steps; but you're all talk, aren't you? You can't all be made of muscle and pride. Somehow, I know that deep inside, you must be quivering in fear.

Don't worry. We don't bite.

Well, maybe Xigbar will chop your head off if you're extremely annoying, but that's something else.

Then once the whole meeting is over, I spotted you in the corner of your room, slouching, curled up in the most vulnerable position I've ever seen in the Organization.

Don't worry, Roxas. There's nothing to be afraid of. We'll succeed.

So, _you in or are you out_?

…

Still clinging on tightly? We know how much you believe that you have a heart, Roxas, but you have to let that thought go.

We're Heartless. We're Nobodies. We're practically nothing.

People exaggerate over the darkness, and how it's so scary to be caught in it. But there's no need for paranoia here. You're just like us, Heartless, without hearts, and you'll never be seen different in our eyes.

We're all the same. We're one big family.

So _let go_ of those stupid fears that your Other had always had deep in their hearts about sinking into the darkness, being drawn in by charm or deception. _Just let go_, Roxas.

Really, once you can surpass standard level of poker when playing with Luxord, you'll be able to save your skin. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll catch you when you fall.

…

Isn't it like home? This wonderful, blank whiteness that surrounds you day by day, night by night. You suddenly feel like you can't live anywhere else; only the Castle was meant for you.

Really, it's _so amazing here_. The countless intricate designs painted along the walls of Larxene's room – don't tell her I've actually been in there – and the flowery scent that fills the air in Marluxia's hall.

Then we can sit on down in Demyx's room and listen to him playing the sitar; just _jump in_, Roxas, no need to turn us down and go back to your own little corner.

We may be loners. We may be Heartless.

But we still have each other, right?

…

Roxas. We have _twenty second to comply_. Can't you think over this? Don't leave the Organization so suddenly. We have so much left to do; I still haven't shown you the pictures I got of Zexion sleeping on the floor in his room and the pile of drool next to his mouth!

What about the _pleasure_ we've been through together? Did you feel nothing at all?

Oh. Right. We can't feel anything now, can we?

Since we're without hearts.

You can see, right? The invisible tears in my eyes? The strings of my heart being tugged at and snapping one by one?

You say we won't miss you. But we will. I will.

…

Heh. Y'know, I still regret this whole idea of you leaving. Hopefully, you're doing well somewhere. At least you don't have to die like me right now.

But now when I think about it, somewhere deep inside this _breakdown_, I feel relieved and happy. Like I've accomplished something by helping Sora, or maybe even you, out.

What about you, Roxas? Ever regret leaving the Organization, or are you jumping and leaping in joy right now?

I should've tried harder. Should've tried harder to protect you or Sora or something instead of looking like a fool. But the _beauty_ _in this breakdown_ seems so right, so true.

I'm clinging. I don't want to die, Roxas. I wanted to see you again, hoping you'd come back to the Organization or something.

Now I'm telling myself to let go of my thoughts of you and those I've met. It's harder than I thought it would be, to just plunge into darkness and accept it wholly.

Sorry, Roxas. Guess I couldn't be there to catch you like I promised I would.

I'll let go and try to forget; perhaps then I can die much more peacefully without that heavy guilt weighing down on my shoulders.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bleh, crappy. I did that in what, fifteen minutes? -Whistles- Horrible.**

**In case you haven't noticed, the **_**italicized **_**words were part of the song. I deliberately tried to use lines in it and make it fit at the same time. Meh. Not so proud of this; I'm sorry if it was a disappointment.**

**I mean, c'mon, if you're looking for a good story…**

**Don't look at me. Simple.**

**But, drop a review and/or constructive criticism…? Kthxbai.**

**-Muffinizer is going to claim Guy Cecil as her own. Just you watch.**


End file.
